Just Believe
by Bishounen Hunter
Summary: Bulma, Goku, Krillan, and Yamcha have rented a cabin for the summer. However, they have to share it w/ 2 other people- Chichi & her bf Arashi. G/CC, V/B, K/18 coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is my first G/CC fic. Funny really that I don't have more of them cuz their one of my favorite couples in all of anime. Just to let u know, I'm not strictly G/CC. I dun mind Goku being with other people than Chichi. In fact, I even wrote a fic about Bulma and Goku getting together with Chichi as the evil one. The thing I do dislike however, are those stories where Chichi is a bitch and Goku goes off and sleeps with some cheap hoe, and after Gohan is made too! At least I have the decency to spare my poor 'lil Gohan-kun. No offense to any of the people who write those kind of stories, because I've read some really good ones. Then again, I've also read some bad ones. *sigh* Just to let u know, I'm hopelessly in luv with all the three male Sons, namely, Goku, Gohan, and Goten. They're my babies! ^-^ Anywho, please tell me what u think of my story cuz not only m I new to G/CC, I'm also new to FF.Net. This is my… *counts fingers* second story. SO please review, may it be good or bad. That said, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters, except for Arashi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Believe  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Many nights we prayed with no proof anyone could hear  
  
In our hearts a hope for some we barely understood.  
  
"Goku-san, could you please turn that song up?" A chibi Chichi asked a chibi Goku, who just happened to be standing next to the radio.  
  
"Okay." Goku said, turning to the radio. He looked at it for a moment and picked it up, examining it. He shook it a bit, then turned to look at Chichi. "How?"  
  
Sighing, chibi Chichi took the radio from chibi Goku and turned it up, then carried it outside with her to her porch. Chibi Goku followed her and plopped down next to her, where she was gazing at the star filled sky.  
  
Now we are not afraid although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could.  
  
  
  
Chichi began humming along with the song that played out the small portable radio in between her and her crush.  
  
There can be miracles when you believe.  
  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to care.  
  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
  
When you believe, somehow you will.  
  
You will when you believe.  
  
By now, Chichi was singing along to the tune. Chibi Goku watched her in awe. He had never heard anything like it. Her voice was practically hypnotizing.  
  
In this time of fear when press so often rules in vain  
  
Hope seeds like the summer bars, too swiftly blown away. Yet now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain, seeking things and speaking words I never thought I'd say.  
  
There can be miracles when you believe.  
  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to care.  
  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
  
When you believe, somehow you will.  
  
You will when you believe.  
  
They don't always happen when you ask, no. And it's easy to give in to your fears. But when you're blinded by your fate, can't see your way clear through the rain, just hold still, conceal your voice says help is very near.  
  
"Why are you singing along?" asked chibi Goku, puzzled yet pleased with her melody.  
  
"Because this is my favorite song." She answered, before going back to singing along.  
  
There can be miracles when you believe.  
  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to care.  
  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
  
When you believe, somehow you will.  
  
Somehow you will  
  
Somehow you will  
  
Somehow you will  
  
You will when you believe.  
  
Just believe.  
  
Chibi Chichi smiled at chibi Goku. "So what'd ya think?"  
  
"You sing nice, but you don't sound very much like the radio." Goku said, answering truthfully.  
  
Chibi Chichi frowned, but then smiled again, this time a bit devilishly. "Next time, you get to sing along, Goku-san."  
  
"Okay. But why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Goku-san, you'll come visit me right? When you're done looking for the dragon ball?" Chibi Chichi asked tentatively.  
  
"I dunno Chichi. I'll try. Right now, I have to find my Grandpa's dragon ball, but I do know that we'll see each other again, okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this was pretty short, but don't worry, this is only the prologue. My other chapters will be much longer, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Reunion

A/N: Hey this is Saru-chan with the next part of just believe. I'd like to thank anyone who is taking their time to read my attempt at a G/CC. I'm very happy that I finally got around to posting my stories on FF.Net, I've been wanting to for a long time, but sadly, never got around to it. Now that I'm here, I'm just leaning how to work every thing. If you have any tips to help me (cuz I'm a just a 'lil bit lost here ^^') please email me at babyblonde5333@aol.com. Please review and tell me what you honestly thought about my story. Arigato!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters except for Arashi, he is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Believe  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
  
  
Wind rustled palm trees in the late morning sunlight, reflecting off the crystal clear waters that were currently lapping peacefully at the sandy shores of a small island. The morning's tranquillity was not to last, however.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
  
A high feminine voice sounded out, scaring away a few nearby birds (A/N: more like all the birds within a 100 -mile radius).  
  
A young woman with aqua blue green hair and shocking blue green eyes was pacing the shores of Kami Island. She whipped her head around and glared at the short, bald man cowering a few feet away from her, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"YOU FORGOT TO CALL HIM, DIDN'T YOU!!!!!"  
  
"No, I called Yamcha, Bulma, I swear!"  
  
"AND GOKU?" She was now facing the short man, who was growing more nervous by the second.  
  
"I called him too, honest Bulma! You know how those guys are. Yamcha's probably fixing himself up and Goku… eh, well… Goku's just being Goku." Krillan said, trying vainly to calm the seething young woman in front of him down.  
  
Just then a jet-copter landed on the shore not too far away from the spot where the two were arguing. The door swung open and a tall man with short, black hair and scar running across his cheek and eye stepped out. He smiled brightly when he spotted the two.  
  
"Hey guys! How have you-" He trailed off seeing the murderous look on Bulma's face. "Heh heh, long time no see, Bulma. You're looking great. You don't look a year older than when I last saw you." The man laughed nervously.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I LOOK LIKE SOME STUPID TEENAGE GIRL?!" Bulma exploded.  
  
"NO! Not at all! I was just saying you don't look old. You look very…"  
  
"Very what?" Bulma asked in an if-you-don't-say-the-right-thing-I'll- kill-you tone.  
  
"Very… very…"  
  
Bulma was growing visibly impatient and Krillan as well as Yamcha were getting very scared when a voice called to them, breaking the silence that had settled.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The trio turned curiously to see who had called to them. What they saw was surprising, to say the least. Before them stood a man, looking around 19 or 20 years old with wild black hair, wearing jeans, a white shirt (A/N: Think of Goku's undershirt for his normal gi, except white.) and a goofy grin spread across his face.  
  
"Goku, is that you?!" Krillan asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, who else would I be?" He replied good-naturedly.  
  
"You certainly have grown Goku." Yamcha said, eyeing Goku.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages. You guys look pretty much the same to me." Goku said, as the three guys began to converse, laughing every now and then.  
  
Bulma stood there, dumb founded. 'My Kami, Goku sure has changed over the years. The Goku I left was short and scrawny with a massive appetite. This Goku is tall, handsome, and with a great body. Too bad he's so much younger than me.' Bulma thought, gazing at her old friend. (A/N: Bulma does NOT have feelings for Goku, I repeat, Bulma does NOT have feelings for Goku. I just imagine that this is how she would react after seeing Goku for the fist time in seven years.) 'But hey, I've got Yamcha, and he's just as good as Goku is, if not better.' (A/N: Yeah right! And a rock is just as good as a pillow!)  
  
Goku smiled as he approached Bulma, the other two guys walking behind him, still a bit scared of her. "It's been a while, ne?"  
  
Bulma smiled back. "Yeah, seven years." She hugged him and backed away. She then proceeded to smack Goku upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Bulma, what the heck did you do that for?!" Goku exclaimed, rubbing his head where she had hit him."  
  
"Why, pray tell, were you late?" She demanded, glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Bulma-san, but you see, I was really hungry and I couldn't find anything to eat, so I went to a diner and I ordered my food there, so it took them a long time to make my food. I got here as fast as I could after I ate, honest!" Goku explained.  
  
Bulma sighed and shook her head. "What are we going to do with you, Son-kun?"  
  
"Take me with you to Lake Mitsuka?"  
  
All three present face faulted and sweat dropped. "Goku, you may look different, but you act just the same. Ah well, you know what they say, old habits die hard." Bulma said.  
  
Goku looked at her strangely for a moment, and scratched his head in confusion?  
  
"Forget it Goku." Yamcha said.  
  
Goku shrugged his shoulders and grinned brightly, his carefree attitude shining through. "So, are we gonna go?"  
  
"No, not yet." Bulma replied.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" asked Krillan.  
  
"Because the cabin we rented has three master bedrooms, and there are two people per room. Therefore, we were obliged to share the cabin with two other people. I called them yesterday and arranged for them to meet us here." She explained patiently.  
  
"What are their names?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Oh, well, actually, I only know one of their names. This one guy, Arashi something or other, rented the last bedroom for him and his girlfriend."  
  
"Have you figured out the sleeping arrangement yet?" Yamcha asked, thinking of him sharing a room with Bulma.  
  
"Yes, Yamcha, I did. I placed the guys and girls separate, because pigs will fly before I sleep in the same room as any of you guys. So it's going to be like this. Goku and Krillan will the get the first bedroom, Me and Arashi's girlfriend will get the second bedroom, and Yamcha and Arashi will get the last bedroom. Okay?" Bulma asked, looking at them as if daring them to protest. When everyone stayed silent, she smiled. "Good then, I'm glad everyone agrees that my sleeping arrangement is the best way to split and organize everybody."  
  
"Whatever you say Bulma." Krillan said.  
  
"So do you know anything else about this Arashi guy? I'm not too fond of the idea of sleeping in the same room with a guy I know nothing about. I mean, what if he turns out to be some psychopathic killer or something?!" Yamcha rambled, getting a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Calm down Yamcha, I have to sleep with a complete stranger too, ya know! And to answer your earlier question, no. All I know is that his name is Arashi, he has enough money to rent the last cabin room, which he did, he's a guy, and he has a girlfriend. " Bulma replied annoyed at her boyfriend's behavior.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, he's not that strong. He's headed over here right now. Arashi is stronger than I thought he would be, but he really isn't that powerful." Goku said, looking into the distance.  
  
"What are you talking about Goku?"  
  
"I'm talking about their ki's, their life force. Actually, there are two ki's there, both strong, though one is a bit stronger than the other." Goku replied, still keeping his gaze on the horizon.  
  
The others watch for a few moments when a speck appeared in the distance. "Is that it?" Bulma asked, not being able to sense ki or see as far as they could.  
  
"Yep, it's them. They came in a jet plane. At least I came before he did." Yamcha responded.  
  
"Yeah, but you've been here before, you know exactly where it is. This guy doesn't know however, so he's got a reasonable excuse, while you, Yamcha, do not!" Bulma answered, her voice rising steadily in volume.  
  
"Um… you wouldn't happen to be Miss, Briefs, would you?"  
  
All four turned to see a tall man, about a half-inch taller than Goku and Yamcha, with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and big bulky muscles. He was wearing a muscle shirt and tight jeans (A/N: Think of a mix between General Blue from DB and Sharpener from the Saiyaman saga. *shudders*)  
  
"Yes, I am. Arashi, I presume?" She asked, smiling pleasantly and holding out her hand to shake his.  
  
"Yes, that I am." He said, taking her hand and kissing it, smiling cheekily the whole time. Yamcha glared at the man. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ch-"  
  
A loud crash was hears, followed by a scream. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON ME AGAIN YOU NASTY PERVERT! YOU COME WITHIN TEN FEET OF ME AND I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE MOON!"  
  
"Heh heh. That's her. She has a bit of a temper, but she's a doll, really." Arashi said.  
  
Master Roshi came around the corner of his pink house, dragging himself, covered in cuts and scratched, and a big bruise on his hand and head. "She flipped me over and threw me into the house." He said weakly. "Ooh! The pain! The horror!" He then collapsed at Krillan's feet.  
  
An amused snort came from behind Arashi. "The old geezer got what was coming to him. Try to molest me, will you?"  
  
Arashi stepped aside to reveal a pretty young woman around 18 or 19 with raven hair that went about an inch or two past her shoulders, big brown eyes, wearing capris and a snug fitting tank top. She was about two heads shorter than Arashi and about a head shorter than Goku and Yamcha. Her expression was fierce and disgusted.  
  
"Honey, these are the guys- um, people, sorry- that we'll be sharing the cabin with." He said. Her face took on a curious expression as her eyes traveled from Bulma to Yamcha, to Krillan, and then to Goku.  
  
She gasped when her big dark brown eyes landed on the tall warrior. Her expression was pure shock. "Goku?!"  
  
Goku looked at the girl more carefully for a moment before a look of recognition crossed his features, followed quickly by a look of shock identical to the woman now in front of him.  
  
"Chichi?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heehee, cliff hanger already! ^-^ You'll have to wait to wait to see how Goku and Chichi react to seeing each other after all these years. And what about Arashi? Will he and Goku get along? How will he feel about the relationship between the two old friends? All (well most) of the answers to these questions lay ahead in chapter 2 , so stay tuned! Don't forget to review kudasai! Thankx! 


	3. Getting Situated

A/N: Saru-chan is back with the second chapter to 'Just Believe'. Once again, I give my eternal thanks 2 Kei-chan, who just reviewed 4 all three of my fics. ^-^ And I guess you could call this chapter another b-day gift. Everyone say Happy Birthday Kei-chan! ^.~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters, except Arashi, he's mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Believe  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Situated  
  
  
  
"Goku?!"  
  
"Chichi?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!" The raven-haired beauty asked, obviously shocked.  
  
"Well, Bulma-san rented a cabin near Lake Mitsuka. We're waiting for the other two people that we're sharing the cabin with, namely you and Arashi." Goku replied, still shocked.  
  
Arashi walked up behind Chichi and put his hand on her shoulder. "As I was saying, this is my girlfriend Chichi." He and Goku eyes locked with each other for a moment, both eyes narrowing a little in dislike, a silent challenge.  
  
Honey," He asked, turning to Chichi. "You know this guy?"  
  
"Yeah, we were childhood friends." She answered.  
  
"Goku, come here!" Yamcha, Krillan, and Master Roshi pulled Goku to the other side of the island before he could put his two scents in about his and Chichi's relationship.  
  
"You know that babe out there Goku?!" Yamcha asked incredulously.  
  
"She's totally hot!"  
  
"Why in Kami's name did you let her go?"  
  
"Let her go?" Goku face took on a confused look. "I didn't let her go. I left."  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!"  
  
"I had to go find my dragon ball." Goku said, completely lost. "Look, we better get going, or Bulma will skin us alive."  
  
"Whatever Goku. You're a dumbass, you know that right?" Krillan asked.  
  
Goku was about to reply to Krillan's quip when a shout was heard that made the three young men tremble in fear.  
  
"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES OVER HERE IN 5.2 SECONDS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE BABIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Bulma screamed from the other side of the island.  
  
The guys were at the side of the blue-haired woman in an instant, terrified looks on their faces.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled out her capsule, throwing it onto the ground so it became a huge jet plane with the Capsule logo on the side. "Come on, I want to get there before it gets dark. Remember, it's a six hour drive."  
  
"Can't I fly?" Goku asked. "It would be a lot faster."  
  
"Goku." Bulma said calmly. "YOU ARE GOING TO RIDE IN THE JET PLANE! NOW GET IN!"  
  
"Eep!" Goku was inside in the blink of an eye.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND AND STARING! GET MOVING!" She screamed at the rest of the guys. They were inside faster than Goku. She turned to Chichi and Arashi, a smile on her face. "Would you like to ride with us? Or would you rather take your own plane?"  
  
"I think it would be easier on Chichi to ride with you because your plane has more room than mine does. We had a long flight. I, however, don't want to leave my jet-plane. You see, it's an old model, which means you can't capsulize it." Said Arashi.  
  
"Okay, sounds good. Come on Chichi." Bulma said, turning and walking onto the big, spacious jet plane.  
  
Chichi began walking towards the plane when Arashi grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back to look at her. "If I find out that you did anything with any of those guys, especially that Goku fellow, you'll be sorry, as well as the dumbass who tried something with you. Got it?" He growled, glaring at her.  
  
Chichi looked away from his harsh haze. "Hai, Arashi."  
  
Arashi smiled cruelly at her. "Good girl."  
  
He kissed her roughly and then pushed her towards the plane. "I'll see you at the cabin."  
  
"Unfortunately." Chichi muttered under her breath as she walked onto the plane. Looking around, she spotted the guys sitting on what looked like couches and armchairs. Krillan and Yamcha were sitting in armchairs and Goku was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Take a seat, Chichi. We're about to take off!" Bulma called from the front of the jet plane. She nodded at Bulma and hesitantly took a seat next to Goku on the couch, a light blush coloring her cheeks. What if Goku doesn't like me anymore? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he's changed and he's like Arashi? All these questions and more spun through her brain as the plane began to lift off.  
  
"So Chichi," Goku said, shifting his attention to her. "How have you been?"  
  
"Um… well," Chichi stammered, not expecting him to start talking to her. "Everything's been good. Nothing new going on in my life. Oh, Papa and I moved into a new village. The people there are really nice and friendly."  
  
"So the Ox King is still up and kicking? That's no surprise. How is he?" Goku asked, smiling.  
  
"He's good. Just like when you last saw him." Chichi answered, beginning to feel comfortable.  
  
"Wait a minute? You're the Ox King's daughter?!" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Oh, heehee. You don't remember me? I guess that's a good thing." Yamcha said, his face sheepish.  
  
"Wait a minute, now that you mention it, you do look familiar to me." Chichi studied him for a moment as Goku and Krillan looked on curiously.  
  
"I remember you now! I was running from a dinosaur and then after I killed it you showed up and knocked me out. When I woke up, you said you had done it because you loved me. Then, you left and Goku showed up on his Flying Nimbus. Which reminds me, do you still have that thing?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"YOU KNOCKED OUT THE OX KING'S DAUGHTER AND THEN YOU TELL HER YOU LOVE HER?!" Krillan fell to the floor, a laughing heap.  
  
Yamcha began spouting excuses followed by insults to shut Krillan up. Goku, who had gotten up and found the refrigerator, was stuffing his face and Bulma had begun to sing along loudly and tunelessly to a song on the radio. Chichi sighed. 'This is going to be a very long ride.' She winced as her hand brushed over the sore spot where Arashi had just recently grabbed her. 'Will he ever stop being so aggressive? He tells me he loves me, but lately… I'm not even sure what love is.'  
  
"What's the matter Chi?"  
  
Chichi froze for a moment in surprise and turned to see Goku looked at her, a concerned look reflecting from his deep onyx eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." Chichi said, blushing a bit at the affectionate nickname. Did he just call me Chi?!  
  
"What about?" He asked, leaning back into the sofa and looking at her curiously.  
  
"About things." She replied offhandedly.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
Chichi couldn't help but smile at his persistence as she turned to face him again. "You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Nope." Goku said, grinning broadly. "So tell me, what's on your mind. I won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
"Goku…" Chichi trailed off, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing Goku. I was just worrying about Father. I usually do all the housework and cooking while he does the manual labor. I wonder how he'll manage to get to dinner without burning our house down." She lied.  
  
"That's it? Aw Chichi, don't worry about your Dad, I'm sure he'll do just fine. He may not be able to cook, but he can always go out to eat, right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Chichi forced a smile on her face. She was, in truth a bit disappointed that he hadn't figured out she was lying. You baka! You don't want him to know! That's why you lied to him in the first place. If you had wanted him to know, then you would have told him the truth! Chichi mentally screamed at herself.  
  
Goku got up, walking in front of Chichi and knelt down so his face was level to hers. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"H-hai. Arigato, Goku-san." Chichi said, blushing at his close proximity.  
  
"Good." He placed a finger on her small nose and laughed as her face scrunched up. "Did anyone ever tell you Chi that you have a cute nose? Like a little bunny."  
  
Goku stood and walked to the front of the room, still smiling, leaving a bright red, speechless Chichi behind. She shook her head to get rid of the blush. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. Why are you having this type of reaction to him?! You have a boyfriend, remember? Arashi-san?  
  
You mean the violent, conceited, something stuck up his ass Arashi.' Her other voice told her.  
  
Yeah, but he's still sweet… most of the time.  
  
But do you react the same to him as you just did to Goku? All he did was put a finger on your nose and tell you it looked like a bunny's! Girl, you have it bad.  
  
But… but… but Goku-san doesn't like me! Arashi does and that's what counts.  
  
Ah, you say Arashi-san likes you? But the question is, does he love you?  
  
'…'  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
"Oh Goku-sa, what have you done to me?" Chichi asked quietly to the room, her whispered question falling upon deaf ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew, another chapter done. I know this is a bit shorter than the last chapter and I'm sorry for that but this was the perfect place to end. I promise the following chapters will be much more exciting than the first two and the prologue. However, I have to get the setting in and develop Chichi and Goku's relationship a bit more. I kinda felt they were moving kind of fast there, but, oh well. I'll be taking my sweet time to fully make their relationship more whole. ^-^ I haven't gotten many reviews for this, so along with Kei-chan, I'd also like to thank Chi-chan for reviewing my attempt at a G/CC. Thankies for the kawaii and much needed review. ^.~ Ja ne minna-san!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The gang arrive at the cabin and there are some heated arguments about the sleeping arrangements! ^^; After they get packed in, it's time to go explore the area. What will they find? Or should I say who? 


	4. Meet the Oddballs

A/N: Hey everyone, Saru-chan is back with the third chapter of 'Just Believe. I'd like to thank LitoxMonkey, Lady Nightshade, Chi-Chan, Kat, Crystal Lily, and Julia Tran for their reviews. Thank u! I wasn't sure if I should 2 continue this fic cuz not a lot of people seemed interested in it but then I went on and saw ure reviews! So, thankx again for inspiring me 2 continue this fic! ^-^ Oh and I'd also like to thank Kei-chan once again. She gave me an idea for this fic in one of her reviews, so thankx for it, even though it was unintentional. Oh, and I urge you all to read the talented Enchantress101's great story Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions. This is one of the best G/V fics out there. Okay, now that I've given out my thanks for the people who reviewed and advertised, I'll begin chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters except Arashi, he's mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Believe  
  
Chapter 3: Meet the Oddballs  
  
  
  
"Hey, we're here you guys!" Bulma called from the front of the plane.  
  
When no answer came she turned angrily to see why no one had answered her. "Go figure." She muttered.  
  
Everyone was fast asleep. Krillan was lying sideways on the armchair, while Yamcha was on the floor, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. Goku was slumping on the couch, where he had gone to sit after he got bored up front. The thing that caught her attention, however, was the fact that Chichi was asleep right next to Goku, her head leaning on Goku's shoulder. She had seen the two sitting in awkward silence when he returned occasionally throwing nervous glances when the other wasn't looking. Bulma found it quite amusing.  
  
Smiling, she turned to wake Yamcha up when she heard a noise behind her. Bulma spun around to see Chichi waking up. She looked around a bit groggily.  
  
"Good afternoon sleepy head. Have a good rest?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, the best." Chichi said, stretching.  
  
"I guess you would. You did have a nice pillow there." She said, smirking at the younger woman.  
  
Chichi blinked in surprise at Bulma then turned to her right to see what Bulma was talking about. Her cheeks turned a bit pink. "You don't mean…"  
  
"Yes, I DO mean Goku."  
  
Chichi blushed furiously. "Did anyone else see? Does Goku know?"  
  
"Calm down, Chichi, no one but me saw. Why are you so worried?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, um… it's nothing. Nothing at all." Chichi said, her blush fading as she looked away. Ha! Nothing my ass! You don't want Arashi to find out and beat you! That's why you don't want anyone to know! "Bulma-san, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? If Arashi finds out.."  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going out with Arashi. I bet you don't want him to dump you. Well, don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Bulma said, winking at her.  
  
Chichi smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it."  
  
"No problem. Now, how about helping me wake up these snoring oafs?"  
  
Chichi smiled mischievously. "Sure. In fact, I have the perfect way of doing just that."  
  
Bulma blinked in surprise then smiled evilly herself, her cerulean eyes twinkling in anticipation. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Chichi leaned over and whispered into Bulma's ear. The blue-haired woman's smile got wider with every word spoken. When Chichi pulled back, Bulma nodded her head frantically. "Let's do it!"  
  
"One." The girls said in union.  
  
Bulma went and got some whipped cream, and Chichi went to get a bucket full of ice.  
  
"Two."  
  
The girls went into the bathroom and the sink and emerged with dye filled balloons. They grinned at each other wickedly.  
  
"Three."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! KING PICCOLO IS ATTACKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All three guys shot up and dashed out of bed to see what the commotion was. They instantly regretted doing so. "Fire away!"  
  
Krillan yelped as ice was poured down his pants and ran around the room like a chicken with his head cut off. Goku was covered from head to toe in whipped cream, a single cheery atop his head. He merely blinked in surprise. The balloons filled with dye, on the other hand, were hurled at Yamcha. He didn't realize what had happened until he got a look at himself in the reflection from the window nearby.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BICTHES DO TO ME???!!!!" Yamcha screamed tearing at his hair.  
  
Bulma and Chichi were rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that they were crying. Yamcha's hair, eyebrows and clothes were bright pink. Even his skin was a bit pink.  
  
Unheard, was the knock at the door. After a few minutes of pounding, the door opened. Arashi strolled in and was about to scream when he saw the sight before him. Bulma and Chichi rolling around on the floor laughing, a bright pink Yamcha, a whipped cream covered Goku with a cherry on top, and Krillan running around the room screaming about his abused 'lil Timmy. He backed out, very, very, slowly.  
  
~*~ A few minutes later ~*~  
  
Chief Inspector Juunana-gou[1] raised an eyebrow. Standing before him was an *extremely* unusual group. There were two girls, one with shocking blue hair, and one with black, both sniggering uncontrollably. Then there were four guys. The first one looked disturbed, the second one was covered in whipped cream and looked as though there had been something on his head (guess what happened to the cherry ^-^), one who was standing quite awkwardly and twitching. Then, of course, there was the guy that was hot pink muttering something about crazy bitches. He shook his head. Yep, a most unusual group indeed.  
  
He cleared his throat to get their attention. No one responded. He cleared his throat again, louder this time. Still, no one did anything. He rolled up his magazine and smacked it on the palm of his hand, making a loud noise. Everyone froze and looked at him. Smirking, Juunana-gou began to speak. "Welcome to Camp Mitsuka. I am Chief Inspector Juunana-gou. Your job is to keep your cabin and room mates in check and in order. My job, is to make sure you've done this. If you do not follow this rule, then you will be prohibited from all activities and privileges until you get the mess clean up. Any vandalism of the cabin or its property caused by you will get you kicked out. There are no second chances. Follow these rules, and we'll get along fine. Now, if you'll all follow me, I will escort you to your cabin."  
  
The group followed the black haired man [2] down a long winding trail, through a forest, and then to a clearing. There, in the center of the clearing was a gigantic wooden cabin. It had a porch with a bench and a hammock as well. Then, a little ways away was a small private beach, a port and boat at the corner.  
  
"As you can see, the people of your cabin have a private beach. All four cabins are different in some aspect. The boat can be used at any time during the day, but cannot be ridden from midnight to 4:00 a.m. If you are caught riding the boat during the restricted time zone, then the results will be the same as mentioned before. This is the third cabin, Ihyou. From now until the end of August, you are responsible for it. Here are the keys, make sure you don't lose it, or you will have to pay fifty dollars for a replacement. If you need anything, I will be staying in the first cabin, Tanoshiiomoide and my sister, Juuhachi-gou, will be staying in cabin 4, Wagakokoro. Have a good stay."  
  
With that, he walked off leaving the group behind him. 'This group should be fun.'  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but that dude creeps me out." Yamcha said, watching the Chief inspector leave.  
  
"I agree with you on that one, bro." Krillan replied.  
  
"Here are your keys guys. Come and get em!" Bulma called.  
  
After the keys were collected, the group entered the room.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" All three guys asked at once.  
  
"Um… according to this map, there is one for each room." Bulma said, reading off the brochure she had gotten from Juunana-gou along with the keys.  
  
She looked up, and they were gone. Giggling, she tucked the brochure in her pocket and looked around.  
  
"Come on Chichi, let's go find our room." Bulma said, turning to the raven-haired girl beside her.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Chichi is staying in the third room with me." Arashi protested.  
  
"Well, I decided to have her sleep with me. I don't want to sleep with any of the guys for obvious reasons, so I'll sleep with the only other girl, Chichi. You can sleep with Yamcha."  
  
"No, she's sleeping with me. You sleep with Yamta." Arashi growled.  
  
"First of all, it's Yamcha. Second, I'm sleeping with Chichi, and that's final."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SHE'S SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME YOU EGOTISTICAL, NO BALLED, UGLY ASS, TWO CENT WANNA BE MALE WHORE! AND THAT! IS! THAT!"  
  
Arashi was left speechless. Bulma smiled at him sweetly. "I knew you would see it my way. Come on Chichi, let's go!"  
  
Chichi followed silently, still in shock from Bulma's words. "Wow! Take a look at this." Bulma said from inside the room.  
  
Curious, Chichi took a peek. Her jaw promptly dropped to the floor. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. It had rich wooden floors and white walls with blue border on it. In between a white whicker armchair with blue pillows and padding, was two snow white, feather, four poster canopy beds, with white and blue silk sheets. At one corner was a vanity next to two large walk in closets and a white whicker sofa. There at the far end of the room were two glass double doors, which were open at the moment, draped with silk blue curtains blowing in the wind. The door led to a balcony over looking the lake. (A/N: I want! I want! ^-^)  
  
"Wow." Chichi managed to say.  
  
Bulma looked at her with a wide grin. "I think I'm going to like this."  
  
"Most definitely." Chichi said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Hey girls, we're going for a walk. Wanna come?"  
  
The girls spun around to see Goku standing there at the doorway, that unique grin on his face.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm game."  
  
And so they all headed out. After walking for a while through the forest, they heard something. Pausing, they were all silent for a moment, waiting to see if the noise came again. It did.  
  
"I think… someone's yelling." Yamcha said.  
  
"I think you're right. Let's follow it and see." Krillan suggested.  
  
The six young adults proceeded, stopping every now and then to listen for the yell again. A few minutes later, they came upon a cabin that wasn't there own.  
  
CRASH! BANG! SMASH!  
  
"WATCH IT YOU DICK SUCKING MONKEY!"  
  
"DO YOU WISH TO REPEAT THAT AGAIN BLONDIE?"  
  
"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, MONKEY!"  
  
CRASH! BAM! BOOM!  
  
There was a huge explosion and when the dust settled, there was a huge hole in the wall. There were two people arguing. (A/N: No, ya think?) It was a small young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes and a young man, with ebony eyes and hair that swept upwards, as though it were fire. Both were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU GAY ASS FAG!"  
  
"IT WOULD HAVE HIT IT'S TARGET IF YOU HAD STAYED STILL, ONNA!"  
  
"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A DUMBASS?"  
  
"YEAH YOU DO! BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU'RE ONLY A STUPID ONNA!"  
  
"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bulma and the blonde screamed at the same time.  
  
The man looked at her and smirked. "Just what I said. Onna's are loud, dumb, and annoying. They're only useful for two things and that is mating and preparing meals."  
  
"And men are only they're for the grunt work. They complain, make a mess, and fuck up just about anything you give them to do." Bulma replied, smirking herself.  
  
"Is that so, Onna?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! My longest chapter yet! ^-^ Complete with a cliffhanger too! Well, whad'ya expect? As an author, I get to do stuff like that! MUWAHAHAHA! *dodges rotten fruit thrown at her* Okay okay, I'll stop laughing! But I'm not changing the ending. *gets hit in the face with a constipated duck* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!! *coughs* Please read and review! As always any and all reviews are appreciated.  
  
A/N 2: Funy type o back there. Instead of writing that I got hit in the face with a constipated duck, I typed: *gets hit in the face with a constipated dick* lol. ^^; my bad. heheh.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: In the next chapter you'll find out what Vegeta's planning for Bulma. Look at what has started! The guys get revenge on the girls and a whole mess of pranks are going on now, including the peeps from cabin 4! Take cover! Next chapter's gonna be a doozy! @.@ 


	5. Revenge? Hah! This is War!

A/N: Okay, I went to look up the beginning of Chapter 4 that I had started month's ago and I look and guess what? All of my 'Just Believe' Chapters have disappeared! Their gone, CAPUT! Luckily, I had the first three on my other computer, but not so luckily, I didn't have Chapter 4 on both computers. -_-;;; All I had to say was, "FUCK! DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL?!FUCK!!!!" * insert author furiously kicking desk that holds computer on it* "WHY YOU !&#%!(^$&!)_^%*&%&%!)*&^%)&^#%)!&#%)^@%$)!&!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ^^;;; Needless to say, I was pissed. *Sigh* Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating. However, I do have a number of reasons why I haven't. Here goes *clears throat* 1, I lost my inspiration, 2, I had a serious case of writer's block, and 3, I had tests, events, and vacation to Europe to visit relatives *gags* I still have a bit of writer's block, but I'll try my best to get this chapter done. This is the only chapter that I had trouble with. I have the whole rest of the story planned out, and even a sequel! But not this chapter. -_-;;; I guess what they say is true, the story controls itself, the author has no control over where the story goes. Oh, and by the way, a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE thank you to Leia and Ice Angel for inspiring me with their wonderful stories. Please, go check them out, they're great G/CC's. ^^ Gradual Love by Leia (840353) and Trials and Tribulations of Being Royalty by Ice Angel (704010). ^.^ I guarantee you'll love em. Now, without further ado, the long awaited, CHAPTER FOUR!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters, except for Arashi, the awful bastard I created. ^^  
  
Just Believe Chapter 4: Revenge? Hah! This is War!  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked at the young woman in front of him. What a fool she was to challenge him, The mighty Saiyan No Ouji! Yes, she would pay dearly for her remark. He walked right up to her, savoring the look of surprise on her pretty face. His smirk growing evil, he raised his hand.  
  
"WHAT IN BLUE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" All eight campers turned to see a glaring Juunana-gou standing at the entrance to the clearance of Cabin 4. He crossed his arms. "Well? I'm waiting."  
  
The blonde haired woman stepped forward and approached Juunana-gou. The others looked on in curiosity. The black haired man eyed the lady and sighed. "I should have known that you would be involved in something like this."  
  
"HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN MONKEY!" She screamed, pointing at the man with the candle like hair.  
  
Juunana-gou rolled his eyes and turned to the others. "I'm terribly sorry for the mess. Juuhachi-gou seems to have a knack for causing destruction wherever she goes. Who's her room mate?"  
  
Vegeta grunted in reply to the question, showing that he was the one who had the misfortune of being the blonde bombshell's 'companion'(no offence to Juuachi- gou, cuz I actually really like her, she kicks ass! ^^). Juunana-gou eyed the short man for a moment before nodding. "We can fix the cabin soon enough, but until then, I think that it would be wise if you stayed away from the construction area. That includes you as well, Juuhachi- gou."  
  
Juuhachi-gou glared at him angrily and flipped her short blonde hair over her shoulder. "Whatever." Without another word, she strode into the cabin, the door slamming loudly behind her. Juunana-gou looked a bit miffed at her reaction, but changed his attitude quickly enough back to his normal indifference. "Very well then. Now that that's settled, I'll be off. Lunch will be served promptly at 2:00. Be there on time, or you'll have to make do with the food in the refrigerator. That's supposed to be snacks for the rest of your vacation time, so I suggest that you be on time."  
  
That said, the CI walked off, leaving the crowd to watch his retreating form until it disappeared all together. They all looked at each other, well, glared in Vegeta and Bulma's case, and an unwelcome silence fell over the group.  
  
"So." Goku began, breaking the silence.  
  
"So what?" Vegeta and Bulma snapped at the same time. They glared daggers at each other and scoffed, looking away. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked inside muttering something about stupid women. Bulma was seething with anger. "Oh that. Why I oughta.!" Bulma trailed off, her sapphire eyes narrowing angrily, and clenching her fists.  
  
"Hey, calm down Bulma. Maybe he's just having a bad day or." Goku trailed off at the murderous look Bulma gave him and weakly replied, ".maybe not.  
  
"Hmph." Bulma spun on her heel and walked towards the trail that led back to their cabin. She stopped at the entrance to look at them. "Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?"  
  
The five grumbled in response, but followed her none the less, wanting to get home for various reasons.  
  
Goku sighed. He could tell that this would not be the last confrontation with those two temperamental campers. Shaking his head, he followed the rest of his friends to their cabin not too far away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn onna's." A familiar figure with upswept hair muttered angrily.  
  
Juuachi- gou crossed her arms and glared at him as she entered the room. "Get over it already, monkey."  
  
Vegeta's head shot up and he growled at her, his tail snapping in furious lashes behind him. Dark ebony clashed with ice blue as the two room mates glared death at each other. 'BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!' A lunch bell sounded out, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
Scoffing, Vegeta turned away and walked out of the room, wanting to get food into his hungry stomach as soon as possible. Juuachi- gou glared after him and flicked off his retreating form.  
  
After that, she promptly followed him out of the cabin, being hungry as well, though no where near as hungry as Vegeta.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha pulled Goku and Krillan over to him as the girls got in line to get their food.  
  
"You guys, I have an idea." Yamcha said.  
  
"Can't this wait? I'm hungry." Goku whined, his stomach growling in agreement to his response.  
  
"Goku, food can wait until later! Now listen up you two. Like I said, I have an idea to get back at the girls." The ex- bandit smirked at his "in genius" plan.  
  
"What is it?" Krillan asked, trying to ignore the pain in the front of his pants.  
  
"We all have a part in the plan. Goku, you- Goku?" Yamcha looked around for the friend that had apparently disappeared. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"That's obvious- the food line." Krillan said, pointing to where the hungry Saiyan was gathering large amounts of food.  
  
Yamcha sweat dropped. "Er. well, that's okay. He's holding up the lunch line for us anyway." Which was true, considering the Saiyan was taking so much of everything. "Anyway, Krillan, I need you to go and get a piece of the Mississippi Mud Cake they're serving today. Come back here as soon as you can. I'll be waiting."  
  
Krillan looked confused, but nodded and did as he was told. Meanwhile, Yamcha ran out of the cafeteria and scooped up a handful of mud, snickering the whole time. He ran back inside to meet with Krillan and before Krillan could ask, he grabbed the cake, wiped of the icing, ate the cake, then smeared the icing over the mud, which he had molded to look like the cake.  
  
Krillan sweat dropped. "That's your in genius plan?" He asked, pointing to the cake.  
  
Yamcha smiled proudly. "Yep. Pretty clever, huh?"  
  
"Um. yeah."  
  
"Great, now all you need to do is give this cake to Bulma or Chichi and sit back and watch the show." He instructed, giving the mud cake to Krillan.  
  
"Whatever." He sighed, and searched the cafeteria. Without realizing it, he set the cake down to get a better look, and accidentally walked off without it.  
  
~*~  
  
Juuhachi scowled at the person serving the food. "What do you mean there's no more cake? Can't you bake more?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, don't have enough ingredients. Sorry ma'am. But you could have this lovely jello casserole." The lunch lady said, giving her a smarmy smile and holding up what appeared to be molded gunk stuck together randomly that jiggled a lot.  
  
"No thanks." Juuhachi replied, making a disgusted face and walking off.  
  
"Huh, what's this?" She asked herself, spotting something dark. Juuhachi walked over to it and smiled, seeing that it was a piece of cake. Obviously, someone had left it here. 'Oh well, you know what they say. Finders keepers, losers weepers.'  
  
She was about to take a huge bite out of it, when the midget she had seen earlier came running up to her, panting and out of breath.  
  
"No! Don't eat that cake!" He said, trying to get the cake out her hand.  
  
Juuhachi glared at him. "I don't think so. I found this cake, so it's mine. Go get your own."  
  
"No, you don't understand!" He pleaded, trying once again to get the cake. "That's a very special cake!"  
  
"Tough." She replied and took a huge bite out of it- only to spit it back out at the short guy's feet. She glared murder at the ex-monk and he sweat bullets under her intense glare. "What. Was. In. That. Cake?" She demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Um. ano. heehee. mud?" Krillan replied tentatively.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS MUD DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!" Juuhachi screamed, chasing after him, mud cake in hand.  
  
"IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU, HONEST! I TRIED TO WARN YOU! IT WAS MEANT FOR CHICHI AND BULMA, I SWEAR!" Krillan cried out, practically crying in terror.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Krillan and Juuhachi stopped as Chichi and Bulma stormed over to the short man.  
  
"Oh shit. That was the wrong thing to say." Krillan panicked.  
  
"You best be running, little man! BECAUSE WHEN WE CATCH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT DEARLY!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Soon, Krillan was running for his life, with Juuhachi, Bulma, and Chichi on his heels, knives, mud, and frying pan in hand.  
  
Yamcha was waiting for Krillan outside of the building. He smirked when Krillan shot of the cafeteria. "So, I take it you got them? Which one did you get, Bulma or Chichi? Or did you get them both?"  
  
"Um. I would run if I were you." Krillan replied, looking anxiously behind him.  
  
"And why is that? They didn't guess it was you, did they?" he asked.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU SHORT ASS BASTARD!"  
  
Yamcha paled as he saw the horde of three girls shot out behind Krillan. The ex- monk hid behind Yamcha.  
  
"Wait a minute, you were in this too?" Chichi asked incredulously.  
  
"NO! I don't know anything about Krillan switching an actual cake with mud and giving it to one of you, honest!" Yamcha protested.  
  
The girls glared daggers at him. Yamcha paled further as he realized what he had said. "Mommy."  
  
~*~  
  
Goku pat his full stomach and smiled brightly. "What a great meal! Yum. I wonder where Yamcha, Krillan, and the girls went to?" He asked himself and he looked around. He had opted to eat outdoors, since the weather was so nice.  
  
He shrugged. "Oh well, they probably ate in the cafeteria."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!!!"  
  
"WE'LL DO MORE THAN THAT YOU DIRTY, LOWLIFE, COWARDS!"  
  
Goku sat wide eyed as he watched Yamcha and Krillan run like the wind past them, screaming their asses off. "I wonder what got into them?"  
  
His question was answered for him when he saw Chichi, Bulma, and that blonde lady running after them, with various weapons in their hands.  
  
"That was. odd."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I said that I'd have bunch of pranks in this chapter, but it was getting too long and I wanted to get this chapter out A.S.A.P. I hope it didn't suck too much, because I personally thought it did. -_-; Well, the next chapter will have more pranks, and we'll get back onto some romance too. Er. hopefully, that is. Anyway, I hope your not too mad at me. I'll be updating the chapters sooner now, cuz like I said, it was only this chapter that I had trouble with. Thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten. I really appreciate it! Arigato minna-san! ^.~ 


	6. Suspicions

A/N: Um. heehee. did I say that I would get this chapter out sooner than the last one? *sweatdrop* Gomen nasai, minna-san, but I was pretty disappointed when I only got two reviews for the last chapter. But then I thought, hey, I've seen stories with a lot less reviews than mine (with more chapters too) so that made me feel a bit better. Also, the last chapter sucked so. let's just suffice it to say I felt the sudden urge to get my lazy ass in gear and get another chapter done. Also, I'd like to thank the two who did review for the last chapter. I appreciate it lots! ^^ Oh, and if you want to read an excellent story, I'd suggest reading Arise, by Desperation. Yeah, it's not a G/CC one, but it's awesome. Actually, it's a Goku/Vegeta, but for some strange reason, yaoi is really starting to grow on me, especially G/V's. Anyway, enough blabbing. On with the show. er, fic!  
  
WARNING: There is abuse in this chapter, if that disturbs you, don't read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Dragon Ball Z or any of it's hot and/or kickass characters.  
  
Just Believe Chapter 5: Suspicions  
  
  
  
Anyone walking by would have done a double take and then ran away. Quickly. The three vixens were walking away from a battered and bruised Krillan and Yamcha, who were lying twitching in the ground with swirlies in their eyes. "Hah! They got what coming to them!" Bulma said, smirking and tossing aside the knife she had been threatening with. "Definitely. We make a good team." Chichi remarked, smiling at the two girls. "That we do. We had those guys running in terror and crying for their mothers!" Juuhachi added with a smirk of triumph. "The name's Juuhachi, though you already heard that from my brother, Juunana." "Chichi." "Bulma." "So. any future plans for mutilating more unsuspecting guys?" Juuhachi asked teasingly. "Hm. we'll have to see about that one, but I'm guessing the answer is yes." Chichi said, smirking. "Boys will boys." Bulma responded, smirking as well. By now, the girls had made their way back to the fourth cabin. She was about to enter when she caught sight of Arashi walking nearby. "Um. I'm not feeling well, you guys, I think I'm gong to go back to our cabin, okay?" Chichi said hurriedly. "You want me to help you back?" Bulma asked. "No, I'm fine thanks. Bye!" Chichi replied, and dashed off. She did not feel like facing Arashi at the moment. She just. couldn't. It was hard to admit, but she was afraid of him. With every passing day, he grew more and more aggressive. As she walked into the clearing that held the third cabin, Chichi decided that she'd rather stay outside in the beautiful weather. So she picked a nice spot by the lake and made her way over there. The Ox Princess heaved a long sigh as she sat on the rocks facing the lake. A cool breeze whipped her raven locks in the wind, revealing her depressed face. She absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on her arm where Arashi had roughly grabbed her the other day. 'When will I ever be free of this nightmare that has become my life?' Chichi thought miserably, sighing again. She curled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. ".Chi-Chi?" Chichi sat bolt right up and whipped her head around. She breathed a small sigh of relief, "Ohayo, Goku-san." She mumbled, turning back to face the lake. She felt him take a seat next to her on the rock. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" He asked softly. "No, of course not." They were both silent for a while, just enjoying the beauty of their current surroundings. The simplicity of it all. Chichi let her dark brown eyes travel to her side and quietly studied her companion's profile. He had certainly had a growth spurt, for he now stood taller than her. She smiled a bit, remembering how he used to be shorter than her. His body was toned and compact, unlike Arashi's which was far too bulky for her liking. His hair had stayed the same and his face was no longer cute and pudgy, but handsome with chiseled features. But one of her favorite aspects about his looks was and had always been his deep ebony eyes that held all the innocence and mystery of the worlds. "Nani?" Goku asked suddenly, turning to look at her with an innocent face. Chichi blushed at the fact that he had caught her staring. "N-nothing Goku- san. I was just thinking about how much you've changed." "." Goku looked at her with an odd expression on his face that she couldn't place and opened his mouth to speak, this time, hesitantly. "Chichi. I was wondering. why did you look so-" "Where the hell have you been?!" An angry voice demanded from behind them. Chichi stiffened and she turned around to see a fuming Arashi. She gulped. This was not going to be pretty. "I've been looking all over for you for over an hour, and here I find you, all over some other guy!" He snarled. "Hey, Chichi wasn't all over me. You shouldn't get so mad at-" Goku began. "Was I talking to you? No, so stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you, got it! Mind your own!" Arashi growled at a surprised Goku. He grabbed Chichi's wrist and pulled her away, shooting Goku one last glare before disappearing into the cabin. Goku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was wrong with the scene that had just taken place. Something very wrong. He would've followed them in, but Bulma had once told him that things are different between every couple and that you shouldn't make assumptions on feelings alone. Still, Goku couldn't shake the feeling that Arashi was far from the person he seemed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Arashi, let go!" Chichi whimpered to her boyfriend that was now dragging her to the third bedroom. "Please! You're hurting me!" "You deserve it, you whore!" Arashi snapped, backhanding her against the face. Chichi cried out in pain and tried to yank away again. "How dare you flirt with some other guy! You lousy, good for nothing slut! I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he was gonna be trouble! You stay away from him, you got it! I don't want you anywhere near that pathetic excuse for a man! You hear me?" Arashi demanded angrily. Chichi whimpered. "Answer me you fucking bitch!" He slapped her twice across the face. With tearful hate in her chocolate brown eyes, Chichi mustered what courage she could find. 'I'm a warrior princess for Kami's sake! How can I just take this?!' "No! Goku's my friend. I haven't seen him in seven years! I-" She was cut off when Arashi shoved her into a table, making the china lamp on it fall to the ground and shatter over Chichi. He then smacked her so hard that she fell to the ground and grabbed her hair so that she faced him. "Never. Ever. Question. Me." His tone was dark and dangerous. "If you ever defy me again, I'll hurt you far worse than this. Oh, and if you tell anyone, I'll tell your father a lie and make you marry me! Then make you're life a living hell! You got that?" Tears streaming down her cheeks, Chichi felt as though she were drowning in a sea of pain, deception and lies. She would almost get out, so that she could see the bright daylight, when Arashi served as a cruel tide, bringing her down once again, over and over. A never-ending nightmare. She nodded mutely and only slightly. He smirked, stood up, and paused. Then he kicked her in the stomach painfully. "Let that be a lesson to you. I always get what I want." With that, he walked to door of the room and called back over his shoulder, "Clean yourself up. You have ten minutes." Then, he left. Slowly, Chichi began the painstaking task of drawing herself off the ground. She winced as broken china cut into her arms and hands. Once she was up, she limped to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. And then, she cried.  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh! O.O I can't believe I wrote that crap. Sorry for the crappy chappies lately, but I haven't exactly felt inspired to write something great. However, the next chapter should be more interesting than this one was. Anywho, please review, even if it's to tell me how bad this chapter was! Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention, Goku and Vegeta both still have their tails, but they keep it curled around their waist under their clothes so that no one notices. And Goku nor Vegeta know that Goku is a saiyan. yet. ^^ Also, I made Juunana and Juuhachi humans because I felt like it, okay? I couldn't imagine androids doing that when they were programmed for destroying things, Goku in specific. So. yeah. Well, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter. I promise the next one will be better!  
  
Next Chapter: 'Camp events' are set up and it's a day of chaos! The camp events include a paint balloon fight, an obstacle course, a race, and of course, a fighting tournament! Guess who's gonna fight? *coughgokuvegetacough* Plus, some more B/V action for all those Bulma/ Vegeta fans! 


End file.
